The charge port for plug-in hybrids (PHEVs) and all-electric vehicles (EVs) is typically externally mounted, thereby allowing easy access and the ability to lock the passenger compartment while the vehicle is being charged. A charge port door, similar to the fuel filler door on a conventional vehicle, is used to protect the charge port from the weather as well as possible tampering.
In general, the physical, electrical and performance requirements as well as the communication protocols used in the conductive charge coupler employed by both PHEVs and EVs in the U.S. follow the recommended practices as provided by the SAE J1772 standard. This standard requires that the charge connector and the vehicle inlet to which the connector is coupled during charging include five contacts. These contacts include a pair of AC power lines, an equipment ground/chassis ground, a control pilot conductor and a proximity sense conductor. The control pilot conductor is the communication link between the vehicle and the charging system that insures that prior to initiating charging, the vehicle is connected, the source is ready to supply charging energy, and the vehicle is ready to accept charging energy. This communication link is also used to determine ventilation requirements, current battery capacity, and to control energy flow throughout the process while monitoring the ground connection. The proximity sense conductor allows the vehicle to detect the presence of the charge connector so that vehicle movement may be prevented when the car is coupled to the charge system.
A variety of charge connector and inlet geometries are currently in use that not only provide the necessary interface connections, but also meet the power delivery, electromagnetic emission, temperature, safety, environmental sealing, ergonomic and latching requirements set by SAE J1772. In general these coupling systems are large and awkward to use, often employing a large cylindrical connector that houses the contact pins and fits within a similarly sized cylindrical inlet. Additionally, a key or similar lead-in feature insures proper orientation of the cylindrical connector into the inlet while a latching mechanism holds the connector in place during charging. While such a connector is functionally adequate, it is cumbersome and difficult to align with the charge inlet, especially under less than ideal conditions such as darkness or inclement weather. Accordingly, what is needed is a charge inlet that simplifies connector alignment. The present invention provides such a charge inlet.